Matchmaker
by ShadowkittenMF
Summary: Kyouko and Sayaka get together with a little help from Homura-chan.  Kyouko x Sayaka.  Now complete.
1. Chapter 1

Kyouko and Sayaka get together with a little help from Homura-chan. Kyouko x Sayaka. This story is primarily fluff, but as of episode 10 nothing ever stays too happy for too long in the Puella Magi universe.

Rated M for language and a hint of lemon-flavoured content in a future chapter.

I don't own Puella Magi Madoka Magica or any of the associated characters.

* * *

Special thanks to my beta reader bonesxbreak. Appreciate the help.

* * *

"I know you're back there."

Sakura Kyouko took a bite of her Taiyaki. She didn't bother to turn around. This was her territory, and she wasn't worried. This wouldn't be the first time some newbie decided to take her turf, and wouldn't be the last. Most likely this one knew just enough to stay away from Mitakihara Town which had been firmly in Mami's control. Mami had a reputation of being nice, even sweet, but only a very few had tried to cross her, and those that did lived to regret it.

"I'm not here to try to take your territory."

A chill ran down Kyouko's spine. That voice ...

She turned, hastily chewing and swallowing her food.

"Yeah? Smart. Why are you here then?"

"We need to talk."

Kyouko took another bite, and watched as the speaker stepped out of the shadows. She had long, dark hair, purple eyes, and a neutral expression on her face. She wore a Puella Magi uniform, grey-violet and black, that enhanced her air of seriousness.

Kyouko finished chewing, and grinned.

"So talk, already."

"Not here. Come with me."

"Why not here? We won't be interrupted after all."

"Like you weren't?"

Kyouko scowled.

"Please," the dark-haired stranger repeated in the same level voice, "just follow me."

The red-head looked the stranger over once more with a critical eye. She wasn't a newbie, that was for sure. Something about her seemed ... familiar somehow. She shrugged the feeling off.

"Why the hell not .. since you asked so nice and all."

The other girl nodded, and motioned for Kyouko to follow. She knew very quickly where this stranger was leading her, and she realized that this could well be some kind of trap.

"Isn't this Mami's territory you're leading me to?"

The other girl glanced back but said nothing. Kyouko grinned, her little fangs visible.

"Normally I like dark, silent and mysterious, so don't get me wrong here ... but I don't trust you ... you're planning something."

"Akemi Homura."

"Huh?"

"My name."

"Oh. Sa ..."

"Sakura Kyouko. I know."

Kyouko shivered.

"So we've met before? When? I don't remember you. Wait, you must've been one of dad's ..."

"No. We've ... not really met _before_. I'll explain everything soon."

"Right."

In other words, shut up.

* * *

"A park?"

Homura didn't reply. She continued to walk, followed by a bemused Kyouko. It was very green, and there were many benches under the shade of trees to sit in comfort as the soothingly cool breeze blew. But it was hardly an ideal location to discuss important matters. There were ... people. Quite a few of them. Kyouko frowned.

Then she saw three girls that were around the same age as herself and Homura. They waved in their direction, and Kyouko understood why Homura had changed out from her Magical Girl outfit and requested Kyouko do the same (which she had done, reluctantly).

"Akemi-san! It's nice to see you today!"

She was cute, Kyouko reflected. She had pink hair tied up into two short tails by pretty pink ribbons, lovely eyes, smooth skin that looked quite soft, and touchable. She had an open, accepting smile and turned this without hesitation on Kyouko, though they hadn't met before.

"Hello! I'm Kaname Madoka!"

Kyouko grinned widely, but then noticed Homura's neutral expression deepen into a frown. She reached out and grasped Madoka's hand, giving Kyouko a pointed glare. Madoka blushed. Kyouko's grin widened. Message received!

"Sakura Kyouko. Nice to meet you, Madoka."

Homura's frown and Madoka's blush both deepened just a touch, and Kyouko felt a certain cynical satisfaction.

"Ummm ... this is Miki Sayaka, and Shizuki Hitomi," Madoka offered, only too glad to get some attention away from her even if for only a moment.

Sayaka smiled, with a touch of unease and perhaps distraction, as Kyouko glanced over to her.

"It's nice to meet you," Hitomi replied somewhat abruptly, "but I can't stay. Perhaps, Sakura-san will join us one day for lunch?"

Kyouko spared Hitomi a fleeting glance. Nice green curly hair, pretty enough eyes ... but her attention turned quickly enough back to Sayaka.

The others said a few quick good-byes and Hitomi left.

Kyouko took in Sayaka's looks slowly. Madoka was cute, no question, but something about Sayaka made Kyouko's eyes ... linger. Short, light blue bobbed hair, bright blue eyes, that were somehow both friendly, open, and ... distant. She had something on her mind that didn't allow her to be here entirely. Kyouko saw this as some kind of challenge ... the girl wasn't unfriendly, but this distance represented an obstacle to overcome, and that combined with a certain aura that Sayaka had ...

"Nice to meet you, Miki-san."

"Oh. Call me Sayaka, please."

"Okay, Sayaka. I'm Kyouko."

Sayaka's smile lost some of the unease it had held before. Still, something was there, distracting the girl's mind from this moment.

Kyouko suddenly realized why she had come, and turned to Homura.

"Wanted to talk about something?"

Homura still had Madoka's hand. There was a certain awkwardness in the sight that made Kyouko chuckle. Madoka's face was deeply flushed, and Homura, normally so composed, was blushing as well, but had no intention of releasing Madoka's hand.

"What? Oh. Well ... not really."

"Thought so. Say, let's get a bite to eat."

The other three tilted their heads at Kyouko, who grinned. A Pocky hung from her lips, and she pulled out a box of it, and raised it up to the others.

"Want some?"

The meal that followed was awkward for Madoka and Homura, who sat side by side in the booth they were at. The two shared a few hesitant glances, exchanged a whisper or two, and seemed somewhat uncertain just exactly what it was that they were supposed to be doing.

Kyouko ate. It wasn't on her money since she had volunteered Homura to cover their bill. Between bites of hot dog and sips of cola, she would lean over to Sayaka to talk with her.

"Those two are cute, huh?"

Sayaka smirked.

"Hey Madoka, I'm jealous. I thought I was your true love!"

Kyouko winced, briefly thinking that Sayaka was serious, before she realized that she had simply made a joke to make Madoka blush and squirm ... which had worked quite well. Kyouko decided to play that up a bit.

"Aww, c'mon Sayaka no need for that. You got me, after all!"

She grinned, one little fang visible, and suddenly it was Sayaka that blushed.

* * *

"Madoka. Please, call me Homura. I ... would like that very much."

Madoka blushed, but nodded. The four were leaving the restaurant, with no clear destination in mind. Kyouko and Sayaka were walking a pace behind Madoka and Homura. She again tapped out a Pocky, holding the pack up for Sayaka to take one as well, before placing it between her lips to dangle not unlike the way a cigarette would dangle from the lips of an older woman. She shoved her hands into her pockets and leaned in closer to Sayaka again.

"What'cha say we ditch those two?"

"Ummm ... where would we go?"

"Hell if I know. We'll know when we get there, right?"

Sayaka grinned and nodded. Kyouko grabbed her hand, producing a blush on Sayaka's cheeks, and the two stopped, watched Homura and Madoka walk on ahead for a moment, then turned and took off in the opposite direction.

Kyouko led them down some streets that Sayaka had never followed before, til they were at the riverfront. The walkway here led parallel with the river, stopping just shy of a bridge. Kyouko, however, did not stop, releasing Sayaka's hand long enough to climb over the short railing intended to prevent people from going further.

Sayaka's eyes went wide.

"Umm ... we really shouldn't go there. It's not safe."

"Pfeh. C'mon scardy-cat. Nothing to be afraid of. I've done this a hundred times before."

"Really? Oh. Well ... then I guess it's okay. I just hope we don't get caught."

"If we are you'll get a slap on the wrist and told to behave better in the future."

Kyouko grinned widely, two little fangs visible. She had had experience with that as well!

Sayaka responded with a thin smile, and started to climb over the railing. She wasn't as adept at it however, and lost her balance. She tumbled forward and Kyouko caught her ... but was knocked backwards, briefly winded.

Sayaka, her face a hot and violent red, looked down with wide eyes at Kyouko, whose arms were still wrapped around her midsection. Kyouko chuckled.

"Clumsy. If I hadn't been here to catch you ..."

"If you hadn't been here I wouldn't have tried going over that railing. You're a bad influence."

"Thank you."

"So... umm ... maybe we can ... get up now?"

Kyouko smirked.

"This is actually kinda comfy, don't you think?"

Sayaka's blush deepened, surprising Kyouko and making her chuckle.

"Fine."

After they had gotten up, Kyouko led Sayaka underneath the bridge, and to a hollow in the wall. It was concealed from view of those on the walkway, but allowed a decent view of the river and a forested park across from it. Sayaka actually smiled.

"Wow. This is ... this is nice. How do you know about this?"

"After my family ... wait ... have I told you that story yet?"

"Yet? Umm ... we've only just met today."

Kyouko blinked, and briefly looked confused.

"I could've sworn ... okay. Well, long story short, before I left Mami's territory, I had to camp out here for a while. Not the greatest, but it was mostly out of sight.

"Mami? Territory?"

"You don't know Mami?"

"Umm ... no."

"I guess I just assumed that since you knew Homura ... Anyway. I actually live and ... work, if you will ... the next city over. Mitakihara Town is where my dad's church is."

"Your dad's a preacher?"

Kyouko looked uncomfortable.

"Was, more like."

Sayaka turned to her. Her beautiful blue eyes stared into Kyouko's, making her blush.

"Tell me? Tell me your story. Please?"

Kyouko took a deep breath, swallowed, and nodded.

"Yeah. Only ... well, you aren't going to believe me."

"Try me?"

_I'd love to_, Kyouko kept herself from saying. Not the time for that!

Kyouko took Sayaka's hands, and led her to a cinder block, where they sat down. It was a long story, and one that Sayaka, frankly, did not believe. She believed part of it. She believed that her father was a preacher, that he had unusual beliefs, and that he went insane and blamed his failures on his daughter. She believed that Kyouko had a rough time of it after that, and that she was a girl in pain. She found the idea of a wish-granting ferret and magical powers too unbelievable.

"Really? You really want to take it there?"

Sayaka grinned.

"Like you can prove any of that wild stuff."

Kyouko sighed. She had probably said too much as it was, and now the girl was egging her on.

"Fine. Just, don't become unglued on me, now. Kay?"

Sayaka nodded, and Kyouko held open her left hand. Sayaka's head tilted, and she looked at the ring on her middle finger. The red gem was certainly pretty enough ...

"And?"

Kyouko scowled.

"Wait for it!"

The ring deformed, the gem increased in size, the metal that had formed the body of the ring changed into a framework encasing the gem, which glowed a slightly dull red. Kyouko frowned.

"What the ... what's ... what's that?"

"Soul gem, moron. Weren't you listening to my story?"

"But ... but that means ... you can really ..."

Kyouko sighed.

"Fine. You need more, you got it!"

With a toothy grin, Kyouko transformed (purposefully giving a blushing Sayaka a slightly longer glimpse of her unclothed body between her street clothing disappearing and her Puella Magi costume appearing than usually happened ... or was strictly necessary).

"Wha ... what ... ?"

"I was afraid of that. Ok, so you know my secret now, Sayaka. Now I must kill you."

"What?"

For a brief moment, Sayaka was paralyzed with fear, as Kyouko menacingly raised her spear ... but she couldn't keep a straight face, and as her grin crept across her features, and Sayaka's look of fear changed into one of confusion, Kyouko broke into raucous laughter.

"Oh ... oh fuck! You shoulda seen the look on your face!"

Still laughing, she sat back down beside a now indignant Sayaka.

"What ... what the ... you ... could've killed me!"

"Nah, no chance. You're too cute."

"But ... I almost ... had a heart attack! I ... think I peed myself!"

This made Kyouko laugh harder, and Sayaka blushed.

"Oh God. Red is SO your color!"

"Stop it! Darnit! Just ... stop it!"

"Oh ... oh gods ... I am ... I'm sorry Sayaka, but ... Oh, that was tooo fucking perfect."

Sayaka stood, and walked over to another corner. Her arms were folded across her chest.

"Sayaka? Hey look ... I ... Sorry. I'm ... not all that good with people. You ... you know?

Sayaka felt a pair of arms wrap around her midsection, and Kyouko pressed close behind her. Sayaka blushed, and ... felt something. She leaned back against the taller girl.

"I was really scared."

"Yeah ... sorry. I guess that wasn't good timing, huh?"

Sayaka didn't reply, but she did sigh softly, and found that it was very comfortable to lean her head back against Kyouko.

"You didn't really pee yourself, did you?"

Sayaka blushed once more.

"No."

"Heh. I think I'm gonna keep you."

"But ... So, so this is all ... real? Like ... witches, and magic, and wishes and ... stuff?"

"Yup."

Sayaka turned in Kyouko's arms, and much to the redhead's surprise, pressed against her, embracing, if not clinging, to the taller girl.

"It must be ... terrible. But ... well, you could help so many people ..."

"No thanks. I helped my own family plenty. Now it's just about me."

Sayaka looked up into Kyouko's eyes.

"I just can't understand that."

"Yeah, you haven't seen your mom and sister killed by your own father ... knowing that you were the one that drove him to do it ... huh?"

Sayaka shrugged, and leaned her head against Kyouko's chest. They stood there, clinging to each other, for a moment.

"Oh crap!"

Sayaka looked up.

"I ... I have to go. I, umm ... I need to go visit someone. I promised ... well, I promised him I'd do that today."

Kyouko felt a sharp pang of disappointment.

"Boyfriend?"

Sayaka blushed.

"Well ... Kamijou-kun is ... he is a childhood friend. He ... used to play the violin. But ... there was an accident. I ... visit him in the hospital. We talk about music, and he seems to enjoy my visits."

Kyouko nodded.

"Cool," she said though she was silently cursing her luck. This is why she avoided people. They disappointed you. You go and do something nice, think that they might maybe mean something, or care, or stuff, and it turns out ...

"Ummm, usually I can't stay very long. Maybe an hour at the most. Maybe ... we could ... do stuff later?"

"Stuff?" Kyouko smirked, one little fang showing. This made Sayaka blush again.

"Yeah. Red does look good on you. Nice contrast with those lovely blue eyes."

Sayaka buried her face into Kyouko's chest.

_Yup_, Kyouko thought, _I could so get used to this!_


	2. Chapter 2

Part two of the story. Still primarily fluff, though drama begins to show itself. Also the first lemony content makes its appearance.

I don't own Puella Magi Madoka Magica or any of the associated characters.

* * *

Thanks once again are due to bonesxbreak for beta reading.

* * *

Kyouko paced along a bicycle rack. She had declined to go into the hospital. She didn't know this Kamijou person, and didn't really want to watch Sayaka fawn over someone she didn't know. Kyouko frowned. Why, though. Why was she starting to care? She had just met Sayaka, but it felt as though there was some kind of deeper … connection? It didn't make any sense, particularly to a girl who had been trying to avoid getting herself in a position to depend on or care about anyone else other than herself since ….

"There you are."

Kyouko took a big bite of her candy bar before turning to face Homura. The dark-haired girl didn't particularly sound upset, though her expression was neutral, as ever.

"Yup," she said with her mouth half full, "an' you owe me a explanation."

"You're welcome," Homura replied, with an uncharacteristic smirk. Kyouko stopped chewing for a moment.

"I don't get it. See, you come along and know my name and where I'll be, and introduce me to a cute girl that I … well, she is … nice. But dammit, it feels like I've met her before. What the hell's going on?"

"You won't believe me."

Kyouko smirked.

"Try me."

"I come from …."

"Well, well, well. Hello Kyouko."

They both turned to the new voice. She wore the same school uniform as Homura, Sayaka, and the others, but her blond hair with its twisty twin pigtails was distinctive. As was the diminutive white creature perched on her shoulder.

"Mami," Kyouko replied, taking another bite of candy bar.

"Who's your friend?"

"Akemi Homura," Homura replied, her expression neutral once more.

_She's a Puella Magi also_, emoted Kyuubey.

"Really? Three Puella Magi in one town is usually considered two too many," Mami said in a voice sweeter than the words.

"There's a Walpurgisnacht coming here in two weeks. I'm only here to defeat it, then I'll leave."

Mami's smile became forced.

"Really? How do you know about a Walpurgisnacht?"

"Statistics."

"And you _still_ owe me an explanation … how the hell do you know my name?"

"Research."

Kyouko frowned.

"Bullshit."

Homura frowned.

"Believe me or not. I don't care. But it is going to happen, and none of us can face it alone."

_Perhaps we should seek other candidates? Wouldn't it be better if there were more of you to face Walpurgisnacht? Say … two more?_

Homura's eyes smoldered with rage, and she glared at Kyuubey. Both Mami and Kyouko were visibly surprised at the intensity of her reaction. Even Kyuubey appeared to be shaken, though with his unchanging expression it was hard to judge this.

"I won't let you get your claws into her, Kyuubey."

"Her?" Mami tilted her head curiously.

Kyouko stared at Kyuubey for a moment, then a grin crossed her face.

"Madoka? So is she statistics … or research?"

Homura's glare shifted to Kyouko, and the redhead knew she had struck a nerve. Not that it had been terribly hard to guess.

"Hell, maybe she's just a piece of ass. No biggie!"

Homura disappeared. Kyouko's eyes went wide in surprise, and she started to turn to try to find the dark-haired girl, when she felt a hand grasp her shoulder from behind. She froze.

"Girls … please. Let's all just calm down here a moment."

Homura released Kyouko's shoulder, and took a step toward Mami. Kyuubey leaped off of her shoulder and scurried away.

"Yes," Homura said in a calmer voice, "You are right, Tomoe-san. We should work together, at least until we've taken care of Walpurgisnacht."

"Kyouko? Kyouko ... are you ok?"

It was Sayaka, who was visibly shaken. None of the others had noticed her exit the hospital, but she had seen the entire incident. She moved slowly toward Kyouko, watching Homura warily.

"Yeah, yeah we're all okay. Honey, this is Mami, you remember me mentioning her."

"Honey," whispered Mami with a head tilt.

Sayaka blushed, but nodded.

"You're the other magical girl."

Now Kyouko blushed as both Mami and Homura turned toward her.

"What? I ... ummm … well, she asked me!"

Homura sighed.

"Regardless. We, the three of us, can handle this. There's no need for anyone else, like Kaname-san or Miki-san to become involved."

Sayaka moved close to Kyouko, who placed her arm around the blue-haired girl's shoulders..Sayaka leaned in against her. Mami beamed, and even Homura's mood seemed to lighten.

"We have some time," Homura continued, "but not much. Tomorrow after school, we'll meet in the park. I'll take you somewhere that we can discuss important matters, without being overheard."

Mami and Kyouko both nodded.

"I'm going back on patrol then," Mami stated with a smile.

Homura turned and left without further comment.

"Just us, then. I guess I need a place to crash."

"Oh," Sayaka said hesitantly. "I .. I guess I can ask mom …."

"Naaah, not with you, silly. I have a place, at least … probably."

"Oh," Sayaka said now almost sounding disappointed.

"Well, I will walk you home, at least."

"Okay. Ummm … Kyouko? Can I … can I meet you in the park. I mean, tomorrow, before you three go off to discuss … whatever you need to discuss?"

"Sounds great to me. I mean, I don't think Akemi-san wants you in the meeting, but yeah … I mean … you really do want to see me again?"

"Sure!" There was no hesitation in Sayaka's voice this time, and Kyouko grinned.

* * *

"Madoka!"

"Sayaka! You two ditched us yesterday."

"Us?" Hitomi, walking beside Sayaka, grinned.

"Umm … Homura-chan and I."

Sayaka grinned very widely.

"Yes, Kyouko-chan is a naughty girl and bad influence. I like her."

Hitomi shook her head.

"Sayaka, you are the one who is a bad influence. You tease Madoka so much and look what happens."

"Ehhh?"

"You and Homura. I could see it, Madoka!"

Madoka blushed.

"She is … a very dear friend."

"Who you met three days ago."

Her blush deepened.

"And you," Hitomi said to Sayaka grinning, "you've fallen for Kyouko after only one day!"

Sayaka now blushed.

"She is … I don't know … I had fun with her yesterday."

Hitomi just shook her head.

* * *

In class, Homura spent as much time gazing back at Madoka as anything else, despite some giggles from other classmates, and deep blushes from Madoka. Despite this, every time Homura was called upon she answered flawlessly, even though it was evident her attention was not on the lesson.

* * *

Madoka, Homura, and Sayaka walked together to the park, Hitomi had been surprised that they were not going to grab a bite to eat at the café, but she had lessons soon anyway. Homura and Madoka walked beside one another, their hands often brushing, and to Sayaka it looked as though they both wanted to actually take one another's hand … but never seemed to quite get up the nerve to do so. She shook her head. What a couple!

In the park, they found a long bench, and sat. Madoka and Homura sat beside one another, looking onto one another's eyes. Homura finally found the courage to take Madoka's hands, and though the pink-haired girl blushed, didn't try to pull them out of Homura's grasp. Sayaka grinned, finding this all quite cute.

"Well, hello again."

It was Mami, beaming widely. Madoka blushed deeper red, looking over to the blonde.

"Ummm … hello?"

"Oh, you and I haven't met, but I know Akemi-san and Miki-san."

"Kaname Madoka, this is Tomoe Mami. She is a friend. And she will be with us in our meeting."

"Oh." Madoka looked Mami from head to toe, frowning slightly.

"Nice to meet you, Kaname-san!" She beamed, and sat down on the end of the bench beside Sayaka.

"So … we wait on Kyouko," Homura muttered.

Sayaka suddenly found her eyes covered.

"Guess who."

"Kyouko!"

The hands covering her eyes pulled away, and Sayaka turned with a big smile. She saw the redhead standing behind her, grinning widely with both little fangs visible. She picked up a bag containing some kind of food, and scampered round the park bench.

Mami beamed and blushed lightly as she watched Kyouko sit down beside Sayaka, placing the bag between herself and Madoka, and placing an arm around Sayaka's shoulders. The blue-haired girl leaned in with a happy sigh and slight blush.

With her free hand, Kyouko reached into the brown paper bag, retrieving a Tayaki.

"Want some? I got enough for everyone."

Sayaka giggled.

"You and food!"

* * *

"You're a transfer student?"

Homura simply stared at Mami, who was looking around the house in clear surprise. It was easy to forget that these people didn't know her, considering how well she knew them.

"Nifty place," Kyouko said simply, before taking a bite of Tayaki.

"Please. Sit. This," she said pointing at a satellite map of Mitakihara Town, "Is where Walpurgisnacht will begin."

The other two girls looked at the map. And the many documents floating around them. And the gearwork on the ceiling. And the pendulum as it swung back and forth with a steady tick-tocking sound.

"I'd ask how you know, but I can already hear you say 'Research … statistics.'"

Homura frowned.

"As I say, you don't have to believe me."

"Actually … _I_ do. For some reason."

Homura looked up at Mami. She was the one with the reputation. She wasn't a slouch in a fight either, but when push came to shove she always managed to lose her head. Neither girl could find out the Truth about what being a Puella Magi really meant. She had seen many times that neither one handled it very well.

"Kyouko?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm in. What do I have to lose?"

* * *

Sayaka sighed. She glanced down at her watch. Madoka had gone on home rather than waiting, but Sayaka wanted to spend more time with Kyouko. So, she waited. Her family was probably fixing dinner now. She realized, with sadness, that she probably would have to leave soon. She didn't want to upset her mother, after all. And the meeting seemed to be taking forever. What were they discussing ….

She was about to leave when Kyouko exited Homura's place. Sayaka beamed, her cheeks flushed.

"You waited? Silly."

"I … wanted to spend more time with you … Kyouko."

"Cool. Yeah, I … well, me too. What will we do?"

"Want dinner? My treat."

"Yeah … you are a keeper for sure!"

* * *

Kyouko looked slightly uneasy. Sayaka had decided to stop by home first, though Kyouko had strenuously declined to meet Sayaka's parents. Sayaka had told them that she would be out for a bit, with a friend, and had gotten some money to spend on dinner. Now, the two girls sat in a restaurant which, while not really fancy by any objective measure, was far nicer than Kyouko had been in for quite some time.

"So …."

"So?" repeated Sayaka with a smile.

"Umm. Yeah. I, um … I'm not really good at this kinda thing."

"It's easy. You just have to use that fork and knife, be a little more polite when you're eating, don't belch openly," Sayaka said with a playful smirk.

"Not that, moron. I mean, with the whole … I guess … you know … socializing … thing."

She shrugged, and blushed lightly.

"Don't worry, Kyouko-chan. You're doing fine!"

Her blush deepened.

"It's just ... I've never really had a ... well ... a friend before. It was always just me and my sister."

"What was it you told me before? You got me, now!"

Kyouko shrugged.

"Yeah. Yeah, I guess so."

* * *

The door creaked open. The room was dismal. Small, an unmade single bed, a window with greasy curtains, that didn't look like it had been cleaned in … well, ever. For all that, Kyouko grinned and motioned Sayaka inside.

"Home away from home. The hotel manager likes me, so I can always count on this room being available."

Sayaka entered, wrinkling her nose.

"It's very … ummm …."

"Yeah, I know, I know. But I can stay here long as I want and don't have to pay that much. So it's great."

Sayaka walked across the creaky floor, and sat, hesitantly, on the bed … which other than the floor was the only surface available to sit on.

Kyouko closed and locked the door, then walked over to the refrigerator. Sayaka had contributed part of the money toward getting Kyouko food to snack on, and have for meals the following day. Kyouko had protested at first, but was unable to explain how she would have enough money otherwise. She hadn't the heart to tell Sayaka that she had planned to steal what she needed. She sensed, correctly, that Sayaka wouldn't understand.

"So," she said, putting away some cold items, "what d'you wanna do tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

"Ummm … I … have school."

"Skip."

"What?"

"Yeah. Say you came down with a case of something. Couldn't sleep due to fever, sweating, convulsions …."

"I … I couldn't lie!"

"Who said you'd be lying?"

A lecherous smirk crossed Kyouko's face, and both fangs were visible.

"Ohh ... ummm … That is, I …."

Kyouko laughed.

"There's that cute blush again. You're too serious! Lighten up a bit."

"And … you were a preacher's daughter?"

"Yup."

Sayaka just shook her head.

"But seriously, Kyouko. I need to go home. To get a good night's sleep, and go to school tomorrow, and do well, and then see you tomorrow after school."

Kyouko's brow arched.

"So you _do_ wanna see me again?"

"Umm … sure. Why … why not?"

Kyouko scooted over beside her, placing her arm round Sayaka's shoulders.

"Then skip school. Hell, stay here tonight."

"But my parents …."

"Easier to apologize than ask permission."

Sayaka blushed, and shrugged softly.

"Is that a yes?"

She leaned in close, smirking, and when Sayaka started to turn her head away, gently cupped her cheek and turned her face back … their noses brushed, and Kyouko wriggled her eyebrows. Sayaka almost giggled.

"Ummm … I … You … you are a bad influence."

"The worst."

"I'm afraid that I'll regret this."

"You get used to that feeling."

"I … am not really comfortable."

"You get used to that feeling too."

"But ... I …."

"Oh shut the fuck up already!"

Kyouko pressed her lips to Sayaka's, one hand cupping the back of her head, the other coming to rest on Sayaka's hip. Their eyes closed, and Kyouko felt Sayaka's body tremble. But she did not pull back. She did not break the kiss. Instead the blue-haired girl deepened the kiss, her lips crushing against the redhead's, parting invitingly with the softest of sighs. Kyouko let the tip of her tongue slip in, running along the rough row of teeth in Sayaka's mouth, met suddenly by the hot and wet softness of Sayaka's own tongue.

Sayaka's hands hesitantly, uncertainly, touched Kyouko's sides, moving to her back, down then slowly to her waist, and then as though Sayaka were either uncertain or lost her confidence rested there.

Kyouko's tongue slid along Sayaka's, slowly, deliberately, caressing, teasing. Her hand slid back, down, to Sayaka's skirt, to the curve of her bottom, teasing with soft fingertips and feeling the blue haired girl shiver at the touch more boldly slid her hand down to the hem of her skirt, finding her bare thigh and returning back upwards underneath the cloth.

Sayaka pulled her head back slightly, Kyouko not forcing the kiss though keeping her hand on her head. Kyouko's tongue slid wetly out of Sayaka's mouth, the slightest dribble of mingled fluids trailing down Sayaka's chin.

"I …."

Kyouko grinned, pulling her tongue back into her mouth with a slurping sound.

"You?" she teased, gazing into Sayaka's eyes.

"Too ... too fast," Sayaka managed to say.

Kyouko simply smirked, her hand sliding up Sayaka's thigh. Her fingertips slid under the leg-band of Sayaka's panties, teasing, just barely teasing, the soft and sensitive skin where her thigh met her torso. Sayaka's eyes closed and she gasped.

"First kiss?" Kyouko asked in a teasing tone.

"That ... that too," Sayaka replied, the faintest of grins crossing her face.

The redhead leaned back in, kissing the tip of Sayaka's nose, finding that despite her protests Sayaka did not pull back … the blue-haired girl's lips parted with a slight gasp … then kissed Kyouko's chin, mouth opening, teeth lightly pressing into Kyouko's skin. This drew a surprised, though pleased, sound from the redhead.

"Yeah … now you're getting the idea …."

Bolder, Kyouko's fingers slid further, teasingly sliding along Sayaka's sensitive and intimate skin. Sayaka shuddered, eyes suddenly wide and staring into Kyouko's.

"Still too fast?" the redhead whispered in a teasing tone.

"Yeah … kinda …."

"I don't like wasting time."

The thought crossed Sayaka's mind, to say no. To pull back. That she needed more time, to think, to consider what this really was, what it was about, what she wanted and needed. But that thought refused to take root anywhere in the girl's brain ….


	3. Chapter 3

The drama increases as the story moves along.

I don't own Puella Magi Madoka Magica or any of the associated characters.

* * *

Sayaka awoke groggy. Her cell was ringing. She blinked, looking around the strange and unfamiliar room she was in. Then she saw Kyouko, lying beside her in bed. Her back was to Sayaka. The redhead was naked, the covers had been shoved down to her knees. The moonlight bathed her skin in pale light, her subtle curves soft. Sayaka shivered as the memory flooded back into her ….

The soft touch of fingers on her nipples, lips and skin coming into contact as Kyouko kissed down Sayaka's belly, the tingling electric burn as the redhead's full attention was drawn to the sensitive petals of Sayaka's untouched girlhood, with soft, whisper-soft, fingertips, and the firm and flexible wet warmth of her tongue, sending a sharp electric sensation, far more powerful than any Sayaka could have ever anticipated, up her spine ….

"Answer your goddamn phone," Kyouko muttered. Sayaka jolted upright, the moment utterly shattered. Sayaka blushed, shivering at one last gaze upon her lover's body, before leaning down to a pile of their clothing, rooting there until she found the mobile.

"Ummm ... hello? Oh … mom. Ummm ... yeah, I am fine. Well, I … I decided to spend the night … I … I'm sorry. Yes, I should have … I am very very sorry. Well, I … started to feel … I didn't want to risk coming home in the dark. No, I ... I am fine, but I think ... well, I don't think I'll be going to school tomorrow."

She shivered as she felt soft fingertips running slowly down her back from her shoulder-blades to the soft curve of her bottom. She couldn't help but gasp at the sensation.

"Wha ... what? No, mom. I … I'm fine."

She turned, putting her hand over the phone.

"_Stoppit_!" she hissed at a smirking Kyouko.

"What? No, not … not you mom. I … I am ... ACK!"

The touch had turned from light to ticklish, and Sayaka scampered away from the bed giggling. Kyouko sat up enjoying the sight.

"Yes, mom. She is very mean sometimes. Kyouko."

Now Kyouko blushed.

"Umm ... sure."

She held the cell phone out in front of Kyouko's face. The redhead looked at it as though Sayaka was shoving a snake at her. The two girls stayed like that for a long moment, before Kyouko sighed, and took the phone.

"Yeah? Oh, um. Umm … yes, ma'am. Yes ma'am. No, ma'am. Well, we … well, kinda just met. No ma'am, there are no boys here. I'm not that kinda girl!"

Kyouko winked in Sayaka's direction as she said this last, and Sayaka blushed and looked quite uncomfortable.

"I will take good care of your daughter, ma'am. It was nice to talk to you as well, ma'am."

Sayaka took the phone back, and sat down beside Kyouko. The redhead placed her arms around Sayaka, and the blue haired girl leaned in with the softest of sighs.

"Yes mom. I … well … it's only one time. No mom, I don't think she is going to be in town too long. She is … visiting. What? Well … I will see if she wants to."

She glanced up into Kyouko's eyes.

"Mother would like to know, if you would like to eat dinner with us. This weekend?"

"Like I'd say no to free food!"

"Ok,_ but you have to behave,_" she hissed.

"I always behave!"

"Badly," Sayaka said with a grin. Kyouko stuck her tongue out at Sayaka.

"Mom. Oh. Oh, you heard that? Well …."

Sayaka blushed.

"Yes mother. I will be good. And I promise Kyouko will be on her best behavior as well!"

Sayaka closed the phone and tossed it onto the top of the clothing pile. Kyouko grinned widely and grasped Sayaka's wrists, forcing her onto her back as Kyouko straddled her midsection. Sayaka blushed a bright red, and looked up into Kyouko's eyes.

"Very cute," Kyouko repeated.

"Now my mom probably thinks we …."

"Are doing what we're doing?"

Sayaka shrugged her shoulders, and a silly grin crossed her face.

* * *

Light, comfort, warmth, and the soothing sound of a gentle heartbeat seeped into Sayaka's awareness. She groaned very softly, and snuggled in closer to the warm body at her side. Her head was pillowed on a soft warm surface that slowly, rhythmically, rose and fell.

The blue-haired girl sighed softly as memories resurfaced, joining the feeling of content. Her eyes opened, sighing again as her gaze took in the sight of beautiful skin, lit by the early morning sun streaming in through the window. Kyouko looked as soft as she felt, her belly rising, falling with her breathing.

Was this the same girl, Sayaka wondered, who had such a rough edge to her? Could the same person be so hard, and so soft … so gentle and so harsh? There was a certain predatory selfishness to the girl, Sayaka had to admit. A certain something that … what was it? Had they met under other circumstances they might have clashed. As it was Sayaka sometimes felt like killing her. Kyouko really wasn't quite … her type? Sayaka blushed, no words quite seemed to fit in her head.

A soft chuckle escaped her lips. Had it really been just the other day, that she had been teasing Madoka? _Make you my bride … _ironic words. Sayaka hadn't meant them … and yet here she was. _Forbidden love,_ Hitomi had said. Forbidden. Were forbidden things always this … sweet?

"Hey. You just gonna lay there all day or what?"

"You... you're awake."

"And hungry."

"You're always hungry."

"C'mon Sayaka. Get up."

"Grumble."

"Don't grumble at me, missy."

"Grumble, grumble, grumble."

Sayaka sat up, a wide grin on her face as she looked back and down at Kyouko. Their eyes met, and Sayaka shivered once more.

"Oh fuck it, get down here!"

Sayaka giggled softly and wasted no time in cuddling back beside Kyouko, their lips and skin and fingers again meeting and playing across one another and refreshing that tingling glowing spark ...

* * *

"When Walpurgisnacht gets here, you have to promise me something, Sayaka."

She shivered, and not for a good reason. Kyouko's voice chilled her to her soul. The warmth of the sun and the soft breeze blowing through the trees of the park seemed to have gone cold in that moment.

"If Homura is right, Sayaka, it will be a very dangerous time. Stay away from me. Stay at home. Don't come looking for me, even if I ... if I never return."

Sayaka stopped, and turned wide, fearful eyes on Kyouko.

"Kyouko …."

"I think ... I'm starting to fall for you, Sayaka. I don't want anything to happen to you. If … if I make it out the other side of Walpurgisnacht … I think that I will .. will want you with me … I mean … I'm not making myself very clear. Dammit, Sayaka!"

Sayaka looked confused.

"I don't ... I don't understand. Are you saying … that you could ... could die?"

"Yeah. It's a possibility. Hey, don't give me that sad face. I'll .. I'll be ok. It's just …."

"Just that you might not be?"

Kyouko gave Sayaka's hand a rough squeeze.

"Yeah. Yeah, exactly."

"Then … then don't. We'll … we'll leave."

"You don't get it, do you? Fuck … guess I shouldn't be surprised. How would you? Witches, sweetheart, don't just go away if you ignore them."

Sayaka shrugged.

"But … maybe … I don't know."

"See, this is why I'm single."

"Single?"

"Sayaka, God dammit, I do not want you to get hurt. Understand me? When this goes down … look ... just … just forget it for now."

"I … I can't now. You … you brought this up. And … _single_?"

Kyouko looked down at her feet, and sighed.

"I really, really suck at this."

"You … _we_ … aren't single. I mean … we have each other, right?"

Sayaka blushed lightly, but stepped closer to Kyouko, eyes filled with need. A need for acknowledgment and love.

Kyouko looked up, also blushing.

"Yeah. Just … well, I mean I've fooled around before you know? It was that or go totally crazy after what happened. But, it never meant anything. Before, I mean."

Sayaka embraced Kyouko, and the redhead pulled her in tight.

"I understand. I think. Lets just say that … well, we've got each other now. And really … you know, mean it."

Kyouko grinned widely and kissed Sayaka's forehead.

"I think I can handle that."

Sayaka rested there in Kyouko's arms. It felt good. Felt like she had no cares in the world. But, that wasn't entirely true, was it? She had a big concern, and as she stood there, the concern came back to the forefront of her mind.

Kyousuke. What do do about Kyousuke? They had been friends as long as she could remember. As she grew older, her feelings towards him grew as well. The accident had hurt her almost as much as it had him. More so, in some ways. There was really so little she could do for him.

Until yesterday, she was sure she loved him. She was no longer certain of that. Her emotions had been violently slapped and flipped upside down. She didn't know how to feel about the redhead. Was it … was it love? Or was it just a physical thing? Sayaka had never suspected that another girl could make her feel … well, the way Kyouko had. But _was it _the same?

"You okay?"

"Ummm. Yeah. I … can we … go back to the hospital?"

Kyouko frowned.

"Wanna see Kyousuke again?"

She pulled back and Kyouko let go, looking into Sayaka's eyes. A forced smile was on her face. After what they had been talking about, for her mind to go back to … violin-boy.

"I … I hope you will join me?"

"Huh?"

"I … I don't know why, Kyouko, but .. I want you and Kamijou … san … to meet. And … well … to get along."

"So you can feel like you don't have to ... make a choice, or something. Right?"

Sayaka blushed.

"Well … no. I mean … he is my friend, and so are you."

"Friend? So suddenly I'm just a friend?"

"No, that's not … you know what … never mind. It was a stupid idea."

"Yeah, it really kinda was."

"So … umm … what now, then?"

Kyouko stood for a moment, looking at Sayaka. The blue haired girl shrugged, and blushed lightly. She rolled her eyes, sighing very loudly, and grabbed Sayaka's hand. She started off, practically dragging Sayaka behind her.

"Kyouko?"

"We're going to the hospital, moron."

Sayaka's blush deepened.

"I didn't … I thought that you …."

"Just shut it."

Sayaka shivered, and once more not for a good reason. Sometimes it felt like she was walking on eggshells around Kyouko.

"Sorry."

"For what? You want to see Kamijou, and I don't want you to get upset. So, we're going."

"We?"

"Uh huh. We."

"So you're going to come up too?"

Kyouko sighed again.

"No promises."

* * *

Kyouko wrinkled her nose. She hated that smell. The smell of disinfectant, of sickness barely held at bay, of death ...

"Yeah ... this was a mistake. I'm gonna wait outside."

"Kyouko! Come on, it will be okay!"

Kyouko tried to pull her hand away from Sayaka's grasp … but the blue-haired girl had a virtual death-grip on it. Several nurses and patients turned to look at them, and with a heavy sigh, Kyouko decided to stop before they made a scene.

"I'm gonna kill you later," she whispered into Sayaka's ear.

"I look forward to it," she responded with a grin.

Sayaka opened the door to Kyousuke's room. He turned to look at her, and Sayaka swore she saw his cheeks redden. He held a pen in his (good) hand, and had been writing something on a sheet of paper, which he hastily set down.

"Hello Kamijo-kun. I have someone I want you to meet."

He tilted his head as Sayaka leaned over, and he heard somewhat loud whispering between her and someone else, just outside the door. Abruptly, Sayaka tugged a red-haired girl into the room. She gave him an awkward glance, and shrugged.

"Umm … hi."

"Kamijo-kun, this is Kyouko. Kyouko, Kamijo-kun."

"Kamijo Kyousuke," he stated, with a forced smile.

"Yeah. Well, nice to meet you and … stuff. I'll be waiting outside …."

"Uh uh! You are staying here with us!"

Kyouko and Kyousuke both blushed, and looked equally uncomfortable. Sayaka either didn't notice, or chose to ignore it. If anything, she was positively beaming.

Sayaka sat down in a chair near Kyousuke, and Kyouko, shifting awkwardly, stood behind her, keeping her hands on Sayaka's shoulders. Yeah … this was just not working out very well.

"So, I have another CD for you! I forgot to give it to you yesterday."

"Oh … thank you, Sayaka. It's … so nice of you."

He looked at it, and Kyouko could see the pain in his eyes, as he looked at the case … and flexed his hand as much as he could. The hand, Sayaka had told her before, that used to glide effortlessly over the strings when he played. The hand that had been damaged in the accident. Kyouko saw his motions were stiff, and limited. He winced and rested his hand again. Sayaka _really was_ a moron sometimes.

"Yeah, Sayaka. I … have to get … going."

"Huh?"

"Yeah … Homura and Mami … asked me to go back to … ummm … them. For a bit."

She looked back and up, and narrowed her eyes when she saw Kyouko avoid her gaze.

"Hey, if you two have to leave, it's ok. I'm … feeling really tired. I should … probably get some rest."

Sayaka looked hurt, but nodded softly.

"Okay. You … get some sleep then. I'll … I'll visit you tomorrow, and we can listen to that CD!"

Sayaka stood, starting to leave. Kyouko happened to see one of the pieces of paper that Kyousuke had been writing upon … and caught a few characters. _Hitomi … is okay. I understand... love you. _She winced, and Kyousuke noticed … followed her gaze, flushed, and hurriedly covered the paper. He gave her a pleading glance, and she shrugged.

"Hey … it was … nice to meet you. Hope you … get better soon?"

"Thanks. It was … nice to meet you too."

* * *

"That went well," Kyouko said with an edge of sarcasm to her voice.

"No, that was terrible! I've never seen him like that."

"You never brought your girlfriend up to meet your boyfriend before."

Sayaka blushed heavily.

"Gee," Kyouko continued, "wonder why _that_ didn't go well."

And yet, Kyouko said nothing about the letter she had seen. Love letters ... to Hitomi. She wasn't sure how close Sayaka and Hitomi actually were … but that would likely sting when it came out. No need to make that happen now.

"I'm an idiot," Sayaka said quietly.

"Yeah, kinda," Kyouko said with a smirk.

"You aren't supposed to agree."

"Oh, yeah. Right. Oh no, Sayaka, you are a certifiable genius! So clever, so witty, so elegant."

Sayaka shook her head, torn between laughing and crying.

"Christ girl, lighten the fuck up! So you made a mistake. It happens. You'll make more, I promise you that. Roll with it."

"Lemonade," Sayaka said.

"Sounds good."

"No. It's an expression. When you get lemons, make lemonade."

"You mean, when life gives you lemons …."

"What Ever!"

Kyouko laughed.

"I'm hungry."

"Oh, yeah. My place, for dinner."

"Then my place … for dessert."

Sayaka blushed again.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Puella Magi Madoka Magica or any of the associated characters.

* * *

"Kyouko?"

The redhead ignored the other girl's cry and continued to stomp away.

Sayaka, blinking back tears, glanced up to see her mother silhouetted in the window of their apartment. Her face went red, and her fists clenched. She was, for a moment, paralyzed with shame and anger. But the moment didn't last long, and she turned to take off after Kyouko.

"Kyouko ... Kyouko, wait!"

The blue-haired girl caught up to the redhead.

"Kyouko … I'm sorry. I didn't expect … I didn't think my mom would say something like that."

Kyouko stopped, and turned to Sayaka. Her face was red, and she was shuddering with barely controlled rage. Sayaka didn't know what to do.

"She … how … how could she … just … how … how dare she?"

"Kyouko … please. She … she is … protecting me. She … she likes the idea of me and Kamijo-kun. So she .. she doesn't understand how .. how you …."

"What … can just waltz in and turn her precious perfect little daughter gay? Because, Oh My God! Perfect jewel Sayaka could never be interested in a girl, it must be MY fault somehow!"

Sayaka blushed deeply.

"She … she is just concerned for me."

"Yeah. Whatever. Just … go home."

"What?"

"I don't wanna think about this right now. Go home, and … I'll catch up to you later. Or … something."

"But … but Kyouko. I …."

"What?"

"I … I don't want to leave you alone."

"Just go."

Kyouko turned and walked off. Sayaka just stood there for a moment, torn. She didn't know what to do. Never before in her life had she faced a decision like this. She … cared for Kyouko. She believed her mother had simply acted out of concern for her daughter's well-being. Kyouko had only just met her, after all. Could her mother be blamed for being, and expressing, concern?

She looked back, and saw her apartment window, the light still on. It was empty. She shook her head, turned, and ran after Kyouko.

"Thought I told you to go home."

"Yeah. I'm ignoring that."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want you to be alone."

"Why should you care?"

"What kind of question is that?"

Kyouko stopped again, turned, and grabbed Sayaka's shoulders roughly.

"You just don't get it, do you? I caused my family's death. I kill witches for a living. Literally. If I stop, my soul gem clouds up and then … hell, I don't know what but it can't be good. There's a really good chance that I'm going to die when Walpurgisnacht comes. I'm … just not worth it."

Sayaka sobbed.

"Yes … yes you are."

"Geez, you're stubborn, aren't you? I am not worth it. Period. Go home. Just … go!"

She turned, but Sayaka grabbed at her, snagging her left wrist. Kyouko's brain was clouded with fury. She rounded on Sayaka, lashing out at her. Her open palm impacted Sayaka's cheek, and in that instant, which seemed to happen in slow-motion, Kyouko suddenly regained her self. She looked in horror, and self-loathing, as Sayaka's head jerked to the side with the impact of the blow. She didn't turn her face back to Kyouko … Sayaka's eyes were wide with deeply conflicting emotions, overflowing with tears. Her cheek was red.

"Oh ... fuck … oh fuck … Sayaka … I … I'm … I'm sorry …."

"You … you hit me …."

"I … oh God .. Sayaka … I …."

She closed her eyes, trying to hold back tears of her own.

_I've done it now. I've managed to fuck up her life, and then lash out at her as though it was her fault. God … I just … why?_

Kyouko flinched as she felt Sayaka's body impact hers. Her first thought is that the girl was going to throw her to the ground, to hit her back as she deserved. For a long moment she could not understand why she couldn't feel any pain from the inevitable blows. Until she realized that Sayaka was clinging to her tightly, bawling her eyes out, muttering words over and over again.

"Say .. Sayaka?"

"Sorry … sorry … sorry … please don't leave me Kyouko. Please. Please, don't leave me."

"Jesus," Kyouko muttered. She was stunned.

"Why … why are you … apologizing to me … I … I hit you …."

"I don't .. don't care Kyouko. Just … just don't leave me. Don't leave me."

Kyouko shuddered, but wrapped her arms around Sayaka.

"No, Sayaka. I won't leave you. You have no reason to apologize. I ... I am sorry. I am so, so sorry. Please, forgive me Sayaka."

"Just don't leave me."

Kyouko's eyes closed, and she rested her head against Sayaka's. She didn't want to cry, but couldn't help it. Tears forced their way out, and she sobbed, gasping for air.

"How the hell did I ever find you? I don't ... don't deserve you, Sayaka."

* * *

"Yes, mother. Yes, I am with her. No, I don't know when I'm coming back home. I … care very deeply for Kyouko. Maybe I am. Yes, maybe I am. No mother, that doesn't make you a failure. Mom, why are _you_ crying? You … but … you were the one … no mother, I am not being disrespectful to you … but … I … but … I'll talk to you later."

With a shout of frustration Sayaka threw her cell phone across the room. It it the wall with a loud thump, and fell to the floor in three pieces. She felt Kyouko's arms wrap around her, and she leaned backwards.

"Feel better?"

"No."

"Hope your phone was under warranty."

"At least that'll stop mom from calling."

Kyouko chuckled.

* * *

Sayaka sighed very softly.

"I could get used to this," she said as she snuggled close to Kyouko.

"Yeah, me too," she replied as her fingers slowly ran through Sayaka's short, straight hair.

"You just have to promise me. Promise that you'll be okay. I'm … I think I'm disowned. My mother was … livid. I don't … know if I can go back to school tomorrow. With all that, the only thing I can think about, is … well, the fear of losing you. Of … of being alone."

"I can't make a promise like that, Sayaka. Walpurgisnacht is … dangerous. I don't know what is going to happen. No one does, not even Homura with all her 'statistics and research'."

"Then … then I'll help you. All I have to do is make a wish with Kyuubey, right? Then I'll be like you and … and I can help you."

Kyouko's heart froze. The thought of Sayaka condemning herself to a life of fighting witches … in that moment the terror she felt made her cease to wonder why Homura protected Madoka so closely.

"No. No, you'd be too weak."

Kyouko grimaced, realizing after she said it that it sounded too harsh.

"What?"

Sayaka sat up, looking down into Kyouko's eyes with a hurt look. There was no way to take the words back … but as Kyouko looked up at Sayaka, she realized that it was the truth, however harsh it sounded.

"Dammit Sayaka! You care too much. You're too nice. You'd never survive Walpurgisnacht. Mami, she has talent and skill so she can get away with it. Homura … I don't know what's up with her. She's all about Madoka, but she knows … I don't know, maybe too much? It's like she's on a mission and will do whatever it takes for that to work. Me? Well, you see … I'm heartless. I only care about me."

"Just yourself?"

Sayaka looked on the verge of tears. Kyouko sat up as well, her hand coming to rest on Sayaka's bare hip.

"It's … complicated, Sayaka. I do care about you, but … Well, I guess that I kinda think of you as part of me ... I, um … guess. It's … I suppose it's selfish cause I'm starting to see you as part of my happiness."

Sayaka looked away from her and shrugged.

"This … you know, a few days ago I would've said that you're crazy. Now, I think I'm the crazy one."

"You might be, yeah. This isn't an easy life, Sayaka. You haven't really seen it, because I haven't been hunting witches. I don't _want_ you to see that. But if you stay with me … it'll happen. I have to hunt them, to get grief seeds. You remember me telling you that's the only way I can clean my soul gem."

She nodded.

Kyouko paused for a moment, then sighed.

"I think that I need to go back on the hunt tonight."

"Are … are you in trouble? Is your soul gem … is it dirty?"

"It's not that. I just … I feel nervous if I don't have a surplus of them, just in case I need them. I've used one since meeting you, and haven't replaced it."

"Is that … like how you always want to have extra food?"

"Yeah. Kinda."

Sayaka turned back to her, pulling Kyouko close to her. Kyouko was surprised but didn't fight it.

"I really don't understand it all. I really don't. But … I want to be here for you. I don't want you to ever be alone again."

"I …."

Kyouko blushed, looking uncharacteristically uncomfortable. Sayaka touched her cheek.

"You?"

"I … love you."

Sayaka stopped breathing. Her eyes went wide, and she shivered.

Kyouko looked hesitantly into Sayaka's eyes, waiting for her answer. Hoping there would be one … and wondering why she even blurted that out. Heartless hell ...

"I … I love you, too." Sayaka whispered in reply.

* * *

They dressed, and prepared to go out. While Kyouko didn't exactly like the idea, Sayaka insisted that she would follow her wherever she went. Whatever the danger.

They left the hotel room, and Kyouko allowed the ring to transform into the egg-shaped soul gem.

Sayaka glanced at the dim soul gem with the little wisps of dark mist flowing within its surface.

"Is it supposed to look that … dark?"

Kyouko frowned.

"No. All this god-damn drama … it's like every setback with you clouds it a little more."

Sayaka glanced away from Kyouko, who instantly regretted her words. As she watched the mist within the soul gem became just a little thicker.

"No big deal though, just need to use a grief seed."

She pulled one out of the pocket of her sweater. Sayaka watched as the redhead held the dark spiked sphere next to her soul gem. There was the faintest tinkling sound as the two jewels touched, and black smoky mist began to roll out of the soul gem, to be absorbed into the grief seed. Kyouko took a deep sighing breath, closing her eyes.

Sayaka smirked.

"Does it feel that good?"

"It … yeah, feels pretty good actually. I mean … your tongue feels better."

Sayaka blushed, but didn't turn away this time. Kyouko chuckled and leaned in to plant a quick kiss on Sayaka's lips.

"Umm. What do you do with it now?"

"Oh, that's easy."

_I take them._

Sayaka let out a gasp, and darted behind Kyouko. She peeked around at the white and red creature, eyes wide in fright.

"What … what is that … thing?"

"Oh yeah, forgot to warn you about Kyuubey. He shows up at the damnedest moments."

_You hardly have a reason to be surprised, Kyouko. You know that I take grief seeds once they can no longer be used to clean your soul gem._

"Yeah, I know that. Here, enjoy."

She threw the grief seed to Kyuubey, who scampered to one side, catching it with his tail. It rolled down, before disappearing into some sort of opening that appeared at a red oval outline on his back.

Sayaka stepped around Kyouko, looking at the … creature.

"Basically, no one can see him but Puella Magi and potentials."

"But ... but I can see him."

"Yeah, obviously."

_That is unusual._

"Yeah, well no time to worry about that, Kyuubey. We're off to get a witch."

Kyuubey scrambled up onto Kyouko's shoulder, and Sayaka frowned. She grasped Kyouko's arm on the other side of her body, glancing uneasily at Kyuubey.

"What? It's not like he bites or anything."

* * *

"Here we go. See Sayaka? Nice bright glow there … tells me there's a witch here. Not just a familiar."

"Familiar?"

"Yeah, witches spawn familiars. They help protect the witch that spawns 'em, and sometimes they go off on their own. If they hurt enough people they become witches themselves."

"That's terrible!"

"Nah, actually it's kinda cool. See, familiars by themselves don't have grief seeds. Not til they become a witch. See?"

"I .. I don't get it."

Kyouko sighed.

"You have to know which is which. There's no point spending time and energy fighting familiars, cause you don't get anything from them."

"But … but they hurt people!"

"Yeah? And?"

Sayaka's eyes went wide.

"You … you mean you … you _let _familiars hurt people?"

"Christ. See, this is what I mean. You are _way_ too nice. If you become a Puella Magi thinking you're some kind of goddamn superhero you just end up wearing yourself out. You get weaker as your soul gem darkens, and if you're fighting familiars you don't get grief seeds to clean it. See? So you're fighting mooks and using up all your magic, and then when a witch does come along _blammo_! You're weak and pathetic and the witch fucking ends you! See, this is why I don't ever want you contracting with Kyuubey here … I'd give you … a week. Tops. Before you do something stupid, make a mistake, overextend yourself, and end up witch-food."

Sayaka didn't know what to say. Her mouth opened, and closed again.

"Hey ... say something, love."

"Like … like what? I … you have the chance to make a real difference … and you … you farm grief seeds like they're some kind of … treasure drop in a video game!"

Kyouko shrugged, and looked away from Sayaka.

_I don't mean to interrupt, since your emotional exchanges are quite fascinating. However the witch that you detected is not becoming weaker as you stand here._

Sayaka glanced at Kyuubey, still perched on Kyouko's shoulder.

"He … he's right. I guess … you should … take care of it and we can, I dunno, discuss this later."

"Yeah. Yeah, good idea. Ummm listen … why don't you go back to the hotel room. I mean … I don't want to put you through any more than you already have. And witches … they feed of bad emotions. It's probably best, safest, for you if you just left. I mean … you know … waited. For me to … to come back."

She pulled out the hotel room key, flicking it to Sayaka. She caught it and stared at it for a moment as though it were some strange and exotic piece of alien technology.

"Oh. Ummm … okay. I will … yeah."

* * *

Sayaka lay in bed. Awake. She looked out the window, at the waning moon. She had come back here alone. She had undressed, and crawled into bed. She remembered in fairy tales and romances, about the heroine crying herself to sleep as she pined for her prince. She found that the stories lied ... however much she cried she was no closer to falling asleep. She feared Kyouko never coming back to her. Something could happen. Or she could decide that she was fed up with the little weakling and go back home. Or she could meet another girl who was strong enough to really help her out. Or … or any number of horrible things could happen.

She found herself starting awake to a banging noise. Disoriented, she looked around the dark room, and out the window to the now moonless night sky.

"Hey moron! What, you grow deaf or something. Open the damn door!"

Kyouko!

She jumped out of bed, trembling, and darted over to the door. Opening it without thinking, and seeing to her joy and relief the redhead.

Kyouko smirked, taking in the beautiful site before her. And that is when Sayaka realized what she had done, and blushed.

"Hi honey, I'm home," she joked.

As soon as the door closed, Sayaka threw herself into Kyouko's arms, bawling.

"I thought .. I was afraid ... that … you wouldn't … come back …."

Kyouko gave her a tight squeeze.

"Hey now love. I promised you, didn't I? I'll never leave you. Kay?"

Sayaka nodded, before leaning up and kissing Kyouko's chin, cheeks, jawline, lips ... only wanting to know that she was here, to feel Kyouko, to taste her skin, to know that this was real and not some strange dream or delusion or fantasy ...


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Puella Magi Madoka Magica or any of the associated characters.

* * *

Sayaka took a very deep breath. She stepped forward, and pressed the call-button on the security speaker. It was like she was a stranger to her own parents. Maybe she was, now.

"Mom? Yes, it's me. Yes, I am back."

She turned back to look at Kyouko, who nodded with a thin smile. Sayaka walked back over to her, and took her hands.

"Thank you."

Kyouko's smile turned into more of a smirk.

"Hey, this all isn't over you know. You still have me, and you always will. Just …."

"I know. You want me to return to my 'normal life.' You want me to have something in case … well, Walpurgisnacht goes … badly."

There was a buzzing and clicking sound behind them.

"Hey, I … gotta go. I'll text you tonight."

"Deal."

They stood together for a moment, before Sayaka leaned in to kiss Kyouko's lips. It was a quick kiss, and Sayaka was keenly aware that they had been watched. But it filled her heart with warmth, and she smiled widely.

"See you soon, my love," Kyouko said in a voice that made Sayaka shiver.

"Soon."

Sayaka turned, ran to and then through the glass doors, and disappeared. Kyouko stood there a moment, looking up at the window of Sayaka's apartment. After a few moments, as she suspected, Sayaka appeared there, waving. Kyouko waved back, before turning and wandering off.

"Jesus, what the hell is wrong with me? I'm acting like some kinda weird schoolgirl in love or something."

Kyouko shook her head. She was clearly not the type for girlyness or confessions of love, or any of that stuff. When she told Sayaka that she thought first of her self, then second of herself, and then third, of anyone else if there was room, she had meant it.

"Why all of that lovey-dovey shit, then?"

_I've never been able to understand human emotions either, Kyouko. How can a certain flow of energy within your brain make you do things that are clearly against the best interests of your species, and your planet?_

_Got me, Kyuubey. I just spent the last two hours telling Sayaka how much I adored her, and how much I would miss her, but that it would be better for her if she returned home and started going back to school. I sure didn't sound like me. If it were me, I'd tell her to fuck school, fuck her parents, and then … well, never mind the rest._

_Perhaps it is some kind of mental deficiency, then? Some variety of insanity that renders human beings unable to correctly calculate what is in their best interests?_

_Oh yeah, it is that for sure Kyuubey. God in Heaven ... save us from love._

* * *

"Sayaka!"

The blue haired girl blushed.

"Hello Madoka."

She hurried her steps to catch up to Madoka and Hitomi.

"Hey Sayaka. Where were you?"

"Hello Hitomi. I … um … have been sick."

"That's ironic," Hitomi said with a grin, "You'll never guess who is out of the hospital."

"Huh?"

"Kamijou-kun! The doctors said he has made amazing progress with physical therapy."

Sayaka smiled.

"I knew it! I told him, in no time he would be walking and playing the … Hitomi?"

She shrugged sadly.

"Walking, yes. But he will … I shouldn't be telling you this, because really, he should be the one to tell you himself ... but, he'll never play the violin again."

"Oh," Sayaka said quietly. She looked down at her feet.

"Sayaka?"

She looked up at Madoka.

"You … care for Kamijou-kun, don't you?"

She shrugged.

"Yeah. I mean, he and I have basically always been friends."

"Just friends?" asked Hitomi.

"I wasn't sure for a while, Hitomi. Not til I met Kyouko. I love Kamijou-kun. I won't pretend otherwise. But … Kyouko … I think that I … love her … I … yes, I love Kyouko."

Hitomi sighed, and stopped, turning back to face Sayaka and Madoka.

"I don't … I don't understand any of that. I asked how you feel about Kamijou-kun, and you tell me you love Sayaka-san? That doesn't answer how you feel about him. I think … that you should talk to Kamijou-kun, and I mean really talk to him. Work out your feelings."

Sayaka again shrugged.

* * *

At lunch, Sayaka and Madoka sat together on the quiet, empty rooftop of the school. Madoka spent a few minutes looking at her friend.

"Where were you, Sayaka? I mean, for real."

"I was … I was with Kyouko."

"Sayaka … you were gone almost two weeks."

She nodded softly.

"Have you … have you spoken with your mother?"

Sayaka glanced up at Madoka. The pink-haired girl's cheeks flushed, but she maintained her gaze.

"Yes, Madoka. Of course. I am back home now. She … mother … doesn't understand. She doesn't seem to comprehend that I love Kyouko. That there isn't some strange disease that I suddenly have. She … this is strange, Madoka. She told me she that she almost called the police … but didn't. She could have said that I was a run-away. When I got home … she told me that … well, that she wanted me to come home on my own. Not … you know, be forced to come home."

"So … she … has punished you?"

Madoka looked away from Sayaka, suddenly feeling as though she was prying more than was proper.

"That's the thing, Madoka. No, she hasn't. She even … she said she will let me see Kyouko. Can you believe it? She thinks that I'm stupid, and that I'm gonna get hurt, and that Kyouko is a bad influence. I just don't get how her mind works though, Madoka."

Madoka shrugged.

"I … guess mothers are like that … sometimes."

There was a silence between them for a few moments, before Sayaka finally looked back over at her.

"How are you and Homura getting along?"

Madoka blushed again.

"She … is very sweet. Very protective. It .. it feels sometimes like she's always watching me. Actually, it … sometimes it feels a bit creepy."

"Have you two … ummm … did you … did you do … it?"

Sayaka blushed very heavily.

"I .. I don't know if that's really an appropriate question to ask, Sayaka."

"So .. that's a yes?"

Sayaka tried to imitate Kyouko's smirk, but the effort failed.

"Sayaka? Why does it even matter?"

She shrugged.

"Sorry."

"I mean … well … Homura kissed me. It was … it was nice, but … strange. You know?"

"Strange?"

Both girls practically jumped.

"Oh … I didn't mean ... I didn't mean that you are strange, Homura! Just ... that the … well …."

Homura glanced coldly at the girls. This made Madoka wince, and blush, and turn her face away from her.

"Walpurgisnacht is coming soon. You two know more than you should, but that can't be helped. Stay at home. Don't try to follow us. We will be fighting, and possibly dying, to protect you. It will be troublesome if you are there to worry us while we do so."

"I already got this lecture from Kyouko," said Sayaka with a frown.

"Good. Listen to her, then."

"Umm … Homura … how will we know when .. when it happens ... and when it is over?"

"You'll know. You've seen too much of the Puella Magi life not to know."

"Will … will we see you again? I mean … you or Mami-san, or Kyouko-san?"

"I don't know."

The three stood in silence for a long moment.

"Why does this have to happen," Sayaka finally asked.

"I don't know."

"Homura-chan … how …."

But she vanished in the next second, before Sayaka could say more.

"How does she do that," Sayaka muttered.

Madoka blushed.

"She … can stop time."

Sayaka wondered why that would make Madoka blush, but decided against pressing the issue.

* * *

"Kamijou-kun?"

Sayaka walked up beside him. He was moving along slowly, a crutch on each of his arms. Two other boys sensed that Sayaka wanted to talk to him, and excused themselves. They ran on ahead snickering.

"It's nice to see you, Sayaka-chan."

"Oh … it's nice to see you outside the hospital."

"Yeah. I was a little worried when you stopped visiting me. That was right after you introduced me to your friend Sakura-san."

"Yeah. That is true. I … well, wanted to talk to you."

"Oh yeah? What about, Sayaka-chan?"

"We've been friends for a long time. A very long time."

Kyousuke stopped walking. Sayaka turned to face him.

"We … have. Yes, Sayaka-chan. We have."

"And … I mean …."

"I … think that I know what you are going to say. And … I am flattered. I really am. I really like you, Sayaka-chan. Because you have always been a friend. A friend that I can count on, no matter what."

She smiled.

"Then you do understand. I am sorry."

"Sorry? Shouldn't I be saying that?"

"What for, Kamijou-kun? I thought … that you understood that I wanted to be friends. I mean, just friends."

"Oh. I … thought that you … that is, I thought that I was telling you the same thing."

There was an awkward silence, broken at last when Sayaka giggled softly.

"You mean … you were trying to let me down easy … while I was trying to let _you_ down easy?"

He grinned widely.

"Yeah. Yeah, I think so."

"That's actually kinda funny! Yeah, we're friends. Forever, no matter what!"

"Uh huh! And … well … maybe I am assuming too much … but you and Sakura-san …."

"Yeah. You are not assuming too much, Kamijou-kun. Me and Kyouko."

"Then, I suppose you won't be upset if I tell you … about … well, Hitomi and me."

Sayaka's smile collapsed.

"Hitomi?"

Kyousuke's smile became forced, and his cheeks flushed slightly.

"Umm, yeah. I have … well … Hitomi and I … that is, we're in love."

"Hitomi?"

"Yeah."

"But ... why Hitomi?"

Kyousuke looked confused.

"Excuse me? I thought … why are you upset?"

"Because Hitomi is my friend! I would have … I would think that you … that she would realize …."

Sayaka blinked, thinking back to what Hitomi had advised her to do earlier that day. _Work out your feelings._

Kyousuke began moving again, and Sayaka stood in place for another moment.

"I can't believe you're jealous because I love your friend."

"Yeah … I … I kinda don't understand that either," Sayaka said, turning to walk alongside him again.

"Well, if you have a girlfriend now, Sayaka-chan, then I don't see why you feel that way. You have someone, yes?"

"Yes. I am sorry. It was … it was stupid of me."

Kyousuke's smile returned.

"It's okay. Love makes you do weird things."

"Yeah. Yeah, that is true," Sayaka said, stretching her arms behind her head and grinning widely.

* * *

"So explain your mother to me," Kyouko said as she and Sayaka slowly walked down the road. Just about two weeks before, this is where they had argued. Where Kyouko had slapped Sayaka, and where Sayaka had clung to her bawling afterward.

"I can't. It's like I said before, I think she wants to protect me. She is worried that I am making a mistake, dating a girl. I told her that Kamijou-kun and Hitomi were dating now, and she told me that it served me right, missing that opportunity. Can you believe that?"

"Yeah, I kinda can. Your mom's kind of a bitch."

"Kyouko! Don't talk about her like that."

"Oh come on, you agree with me!"

Sayaka shrugged.

"Just ... just don't talk about her like that, okay?"

Kyouko shook her head.

"So what's the catch?"

"No catch. She is convinced that I'll grow out of it."

"Ahhh, the old S-Class crush! When you grow up, you'll get a proper boyfriend, and get over this silly schoolgirl lesbian phase, yes?"

Sayaka chuckled.

"That's what she thinks, yeah."

"And what do you think, Sayaka?"

"I think that I love you, Kyouko. I think that I want to be with you for the rest of my life."

"Well, I think I want that too. Unfortunately that may only be another ten hours."

Sayaka's happy expression fell.

"Don't say that."

"Gotta be realistic, love."

"I … I guess so. So .. Walpurgisnacht is tonight?"

"The all-knowing Akemi-senpai says so, so it must be so."

Sayaka nodded, a thin smile returning to her lips.

"So. No drama today. No fights. We just hang out, maybe smooch a bit, maybe do a little more …."

Kyouko smirked at Sayaka, a little fang showing. She pulled out a box of Pocky, taking one and placing it between her teeth to stick out like a cigarette. She offered the box to Sayaka. She shook her head.

"Don't want one?" Kyouko asked with a disappointed note in her voice.

"I didn't say that," Sayaka said with a smirk and faint blush. Kyouko looked confused for a moment, before catching on and smirking as well ...


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6. Walpurgisnacht. It all hits the fan in this chapter, folks. I suppose that I don't need to mention it, considering, but be aware that this chapter contains multiple character deaths.

I don't own Puella Magi Madoka Magica or any of the associated characters.

* * *

Sayaka and Madoka shivered, clutching one anothers' hands tighter. They had followed the three Puella Magi at a distance, and as though in a dream entered into a twisting hallway with a black-and-white checkerboard patterned floor. They saw, far up a flight of stairs, the three enter a door.

Madoka looked very nervous, and glanced to her blue-haired friend.

"I ... are you .. sure this is a good idea?"

"No," Sayaka admitted, "but I ... I can't stay away. I ... I have to be here. To make sure Kyouko is okay. I ... don't you feel the same way for Homura-chan?"

"Yeah. But ... I'm scared, too."

Sayaka grinned slightly.

"It'll be okay. We've got Mami, Kyouko, and Homura all looking out for us."

Madoka nodded, smiling thinly. They followed, running up the stairs, then went through the door.

To find themselves coming out in what seemed to be a reproduction of Mitakihara Town ... but in ruins. They were in a ground-level parking lot that had been built tucked in underneath the overhanging building. It was some measure of shelter, and appeared stable.

"Girls? What are you doing here?"

The blond Puella Magi jogged over to them. Apparently they were not entirely hidden.

"This is dangerous. A witch's barrier is no place for a normal person, and Walpurgisnacht is no ordinary witch."

"But ... we couldn't stay away," insisted Sayaka.

"Please ... don't tell Homura or Kyouko-chan that we're here," added Madoka.

She frowned.

"Okay. I suppose. But stay here, you will be safe."

"Mami!" Homura shouted.

Mami hesitated one moment, glancing at the two girls to be sure they were safe, before turning. She gasped as a wave of force impacted her. She made a feeble effort to dodge to one side, to form a musket to counter Walpurgisnacht's dangerous attack. But it was too late. Madoka and Sayaka watched in utter horror as Mami fell to her knees with a disturbingly liquid gurgling sound, and with a spray of gore her torso fell forward, while her legs folded back onto themselves, becoming a disturbing pile of yellow skirt, boots, and innards.

Madoka fell to her hands and knees, retching. Sayaka was unable to tear her gaze from Mami's remains. The air before them rippled, and abruptly the air pressure seemed to drop. They felt Walpurgisnacht's presence rushing away from them, and either horribly or mercifully the parts that had once been Mami were carried away by it.

Sayaka blinked, and was about to turn back to Madoka, when suddenly she heard an all-too familiar voice cry out. She screamed in horror as she saw Kyouko flung backwards in the air, impacting a building hard enough to crack its surface. She slid slowly down to the ground, a trail of blood behind her. She reached the bottom, slumped over, and lay very still.

Unthinking, more terrified of the implications than of being harmed, she ran. Ran out into the open, toward where Kyouko lay, a pool of blood spreading out beneath her.

She heard Homura shout something, but didn't care. Kyouko was ... was she dead? If so Sayaka didn't care what happened to her. She would not leave Kyouko, and was more terrified of losing her than of dying herself.

She dropped to her knees, her legs, stockings, and the hem of her skirt becoming red with blood.

"Ky .. Kyouko. God .. Kyouko ... don't ... don't leave me. Oh God ... don't leave me!"

A faint groan escaped Kyouko's lips, and her eyes fluttered open.

"Moron," she muttered.

"You ... you're alive!"

"The fuck are you here?"

Slowly, Kyouko pulled herself up with Sayaka's help, grimacing in agony. She leaned against the wall behind her, finding that this was the only way she could remain in a seated position.

"I ... couldn't ... couldn't leave you."

"I told you not to do this. You never fucking listen to me."

They felt a sudden increase in air pressure, and Sayaka gasped. She looked down at Kyouko.

"I guess ... I guess this is it. At least ... we won't die alone."

"Yeah ... what a fucking romantic way to go," Kyouko spat.

Then, they felt something ... change. It was ... a surge of energy, followed by a flash of pink light.

"Madoka," Sayaka muttered, and the two girls turned.

From the shadows, where the two girls had been, stepped a pink-haired girl, dressed in a frilly pink outfit and carrying a large bow topped by what appeared to be a blooming rose. Her eyes were filled with tears, and she trembled in some mixture of horror, anger, and raw power.

They saw Homura ... and Sayaka suddenly knew everything would work out. Madoka ... she had made a wish! She was now a Puella Magi ... and even the normal Sayaka could feel the raw magical energy radiating from the pink girl as she strode forward.

So why did Homura drop to her knees, with a cry that was soul-crushing in its horror? Had Walpurgisnacht hit her in an attack? Was Madoka too late?

Kyouko clasped Sayaka's hand, and the two briefly glanced at each other, before turning to watch the unfolding scene. Madoka stopped in front of Homura, who looked up at her with wide, glazed, tear-filled eyes. Their hands clasped, fingers interlocking, and Madoka pulled Homura up to her feet. For a moment it seemed that they would remain there, a tableau of love and strength defiant against the raw evil power of Walpurgisnacht. But in the next moment they vanished.

Sayaka and Kyouko looked up at the looming bulk of Walpurgisnacht, its turning gears grinding, its vast wings fluttering in the still air. They saw a flash of pink, a flash of purple, heard gunshots, followed by multiple massive explosions. Walpurgisnacht became blurred, obscured by smoke and haze ... before the form ripped into two pieces followed by a powerful shock-wave that was felt rather than heard.

Sayaka and Kyouko felt sudden joy and relief, and Sayaka even managed a weak cheer of victory. But the feeling was short-lived. Homura and Madoka did not reappear. Where were they ... why did they not join them? They realized with a shock that something was ... wrong.

Sayaka groaned, collapsing into Kyouko's weak grasp, as they heard a gunshot followed by a tortured scream of horror and frustration. Neither one spoke, but they knew, somehow, that Madoka's life had just ended.

They looked up as they heard footsteps approach. It was Homura, covered in dust and blood, her eyes weary.

"I've failed again."

"Again?" Kyouko frowned. "You owe me an explanation anyway. A real one this time."

Sayaka turned her head, still clinging to Kyouko, to look up at Homura through her tear-blurred eyes.

"True. I did say I'd explain it all, didn't I? I'm from a different time-line My wish was to redo my meeting with Madoka, and protect her."

"Time-line? You ... you can ... travel through time?"

"Yes."

"So, this was all for Madoka's benefit. You never cared about me, or Sayaka." Kyouko's voice was weary, her physical pain and emotional exhaustion evident.

"Whenever Sayaka made a wish, she failed. She's too weak to be a Puella Magi. You arrive too late, and though you always fall in love with Sayaka, you are never able to stop her falling. She always becomes a witch. That hurts Madoka, or even kills her."

"So ... you thought to remove Sayaka from the equation. Bring me here early, make me fall in love in time to save her from her fate."

"Right."

"How ... do I become a witch," asked Sayaka, voice uncertain.

"A soul gem is exactly that. It isn't the source of your power as a Puella Magi. _It is you_. It houses your soul. And when a soul gem, in other words your soul, becomes tainted beyond repair, it turns into a grief seed. You turn into a witch. That's Kyuubey's big secret. He creates Puella Magi to fight witches, but witches are fallen, or rather matured, Puella Magi in the first place."

Kyouko and Sayaka were stunned into silence. Mami ... Madoka ... to lose them so suddenly ... and to learn everything they had been feeling had been ... engineered. And Kyouko ... was she ... was she doomed?

Homura turned. A sound, like gears grinding together, was heard, and a part of space began to glow, then open into a long tunnel. She stopped before entering, and turned back to face the two.

"I apologize. You two have never survived this far. I don't know if you will continue to exist or not, when I go back. This time-line may continue or ... simply cease to exist."

"You ... better hope it ceases to exist. I ever see you again ... I'll kill you."

"For what? Bringing you two together? Some gratitude. Besides ... next time I see you, you won't remember any of this. I won't try this particular gambit again, so you're more likely to try to kill Sayaka than me. Maybe I should let you do it. It might actually make it easier to save Madoka."

Kyouko started to stand, her intentions toward Homura dark ... but her pain was too great, and Sayaka refused to release her. Kyouko groaned, allowing herself to return to a sitting position. Sayaka sobbed, clutching Kyouko even tighter.

Homura flicked her hair back with her hand, sighed, and stepped into the tunnel without another word. The space behind her shimmered a moment, then the tunnel simply disappeared.

"Oh ... oh God ... I ... will we ... will we ..."

She was in tears. Kyouko groaned in pain once more, but held Sayaka tight.

"I love you, Sayaka."

If they were going to flicker out of existence, she wanted that said, one last time at least.

"Love ... love you too ..."

Both took deep breaths, closing their eyes ... holding the other close, their lips grazing against each others' ... fearful ... not certain what would happen.

After a moment, they broke the kiss. Around them, Walpurgisnacht's barrier was breaking down. The real city began to reappear. Damaged, but less so than the horrific ruin that the barrier had represented. A few people milled about in confusion, slowly fading Witch's Kisses on their necks, foreheads, or lips.

"We ... we're still here," said Sayaka in surprise.

"Yeah. Looks like."

Kyouko groaned, and allowed her street clothes to reappear. Keeping hold of Sayaka with one arm, she reached into a pocket of her sweater with her free hand, bringing out a grief seed.

"Sayaka ... I am ... close. I feel ... my soul gem is really bad. I don't know if I can ... stay conscious long enough to clean it."

"But ... that means ... you would .. become a witch?"

"Yeah, if Homura's not lying. I ... I dunno if I can do this. If I .. pass out ... you gotta clean my soul gem."

She nodded, and took the grief seed from Kyouko's open hand.

Kyouko grimaced in agony as the ring transformed. The soul gem was almost purple-brown with taint. Its surface was still smooth, intact, but even Sayaka could sense the pressure, the tension. She looked at Kyouko, seeing her eyes roll backward, her eyelids flutter closed. Her hand fell into her lap, the soul gem rolling partly off of her palm.

Sayaka came close to panic, but was able to keep her head long enough to take Kyouko's soul gem, and to touch the grief seed to it. Relief flooded over her as the dark black smoke within began to seep out and into the grief seed. In a matter of moments, the gem was once more clear red, shining and pulsing with positive energy.

"Love? Kyouko?"

"Hmmm?"

"It's ... you are better now."

"Mmmm. Yeah."

Kyouko's eyes opened slowly. They were glazed and unfocused, but she appeared to be free from pain.

"Damn ... Homura ... wasn't lying. I guess ... soul gems are exactly that."

Sayaka smiled, though tears continued to stream down her cheek. She placed the soul gem back into Kyouko's hand, and it returned to its ring form.

"I ... we are ... I will never leave you, Kyouko."

"I told you that already. We ... made it through Walpurgisnacht ... somehow. You're mine now, like ... forever. Better get used to that now."

Sayaka smiled, even laughing through her tears, before wrapping her arms around Kyouko's neck.

_How amazing. I did not expect that you would survive. I suppose that this is now your territory, Kyouko._

Neither girl looked up, simply not wanting to acknowledge Kyuubey's existence. Not for the moment at least.

_Well, Miki Sayaka. I think you have the potential to be a Puella Magi. If you ever feel that Kyouko needs help, and you want to fulfil one wish of your own, then make a contract with me. I'll be waiting._

Both girls glared at the white and red creature, who simply turned, and pranced away unseen by any other than themselves.

The two girls held each other in silence for several long moments.

"Now what?" asked Sayaka.

"Now? Hell if I know."

Sayaka smiled, a weak but genuine expression, and she gazed into Kyouko's eyes.

"But," Kyouko continued, "at least we will never be alone again."

_**The End**_

* * *

**A/N: **This story is over. Thank you to all of you who read, reviewed, and/or favorited this story. I neither could nor would have been able to finish writing this story without your support.

Having set up this situation, essentially spinning off an alternate universe for these two, I found myself creating a sequel scenario. I am in the process of writing this out, and determining if it is worth inflicting fanfic net with the result.


End file.
